Hanly
hanly is a regular user of MovieStarPlanet (US). She is Level 21 (Loveable Movie star). About Hanly, or Ann, when she began MSP, did not befriend many. She didn't begin to level until she left the Jewel family after drama and bullying. She began leveling quickly. She has a group called "Team Most Valuable Player" aka the "MVPs" which she started with a close in real friend named Jess (or Ham2Eggies). She is also known for protecting and defending the weak in cases of bullying, which she is not afraid to show her fierce side. She is also a very popular A-Lister, mainly due to her winning two contests and being good friends with many Main A-Listers, specifically Bri ( <3 BriBri! <3). Amy E (Back Up) has also shown a liking toward her. Usual Appearance and Style Ann has a tan skin tone, a light peach colored "Perfect Pout" lips, a freckled nose,white eyeshadow, and"Pretty Perfect" eyes. She changes the color of her eyes to whenever it "fits", and it is currently a periwinkle color. She is usually seen with black hair. She says she "tans easily in real life, so she decided to go with a tan skin tone". She makes most of her own outfits, but sometimes matches friends or fans. Her style is sporty, but a hint of girly is in it too. Movies, Looks and Artbooks Movies Ann has said she actually does not like to make movies. Sometimes, though, she makes short movies.. She also makes small short series, including "EW! There Is A Gross Jewel On My Land!" and "My Beau Cheated!". Her "EW! There Is A Gross Jewel On My Land!" movie stirred lots of controversy despite Ann not intending for it to be rude. Ann still hasn't taken down the movie. Looks She loves to make looks. She makes most of the Most Valuable Players' looks, and many of her own. Ann loves to shop. She goes for whatever color she thinks looks cute that day, and goes with it. She does sometimes like to wear an A-Lister look to show her love for her other team. Her looks gain her lots of fame. Artbooks Artbooks are one of Ann's favorite things to do on MSP. Hers often include lots of decor, and 99.9% of the time she matches her decorations with her current outfit. Some people complain her font is too small. Some of her artbooks include, "Goodbye Jewels", "Nobody's Flawless ♥", "NEWS ♥", "Facts ;)", "Question & A! Greets" numbers 1 and 2, etc. Her artbooks often receive loves ranging from 10-100. Trivia *Her name is Ann, but she has several nicknames, her most popular being Farmer Ann, Ann Bae, and Freckles. *Ann is good friends with Ham2Eggies and SweetyBite. *She is a major Porter, Viper, and A-Lister. **She's won 3 competitions in this group. *She has a YouTube channel which can be found here. *She has several favorite songs. *She accepts almost all of her friend requests. *She has other accounts including DuhItshanly (US), AyImhanly (US), XxVintagehanlyxX (UK), 0oFreedomWoodo0 (CA), and 100%BeachBae (IE). *Her favorite movies are "Titanic" and "Pacifier". *Her favorite TV series are "Modern Family", "The Middle", and "Full House". *Her birthday is the 28th of June. *She is farsighted. *She has a Kik account, Please Dont Ask Her She Says it in private *She Nice And Careing *She IS Know In The A Lister Fam Category:Female Category:Moviestars Category:US Category:VIP Category:Judge Category:Celeb